Amor a la Luna
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: A veces los recuerdos del pasado son las respuestas de nuestro futuro.Zutara obviamente jejeje!... Oneshot.


Hola a todos!!! Soy Mizuhi y este es mi primer fic… Mas bien el primero que creo que esta bien redactado para subirlo a Fanfiction. Espero que les agrade… Puede contener spoliers, pero la verdad la gran mayoría ya sabe que pasa en la temporada, por si las dudas mejor pongo la advertencia. Jeje… Disfruten la lectura.

No hago esto con fin de lucro. Los personajes y la historia de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece (Por que, por mucho que lo pida a Santa Claus, Reyes Magos, Dios, Buda, Espíritus y demás seres superiores, no me lo van a dar xD) Además, sepa el cielo lo que le abría pasado a la historia si me perteneciera jajaja…

**AMOR A LA LUNA.**

- Espero que tu cuarto sea lo suficiente cómodo y lujoso, Zuzu- Dijo la princesa al chico. Es la miro y luego volteo hacia la ventana.

Azula borro su sonrisa maliciosa y dijo- En mi país acostumbramos a decir gracias ante los gestos de caridad que se hacen hermano- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y añadió- Supongo que tendrás que volver a aprender modales antes de que lleguemos a casa, por que te aseguro que eso será pronto, ya que ahora, yo capturare al avatar- Sonrió con autosuficiencia y salio de la habitación dejando solo al joven.

"Nuestra familia no es lo que parece" Recordó Zuko las sabias palabras de su tío, "Y Azula debería saberlo perfectamente" Añadió para si, se acerco a paso lento al ventanal y observo el estrellado cielo y a la luna llena coronándolo.

"_¿Mama?" Susurro un niño de unos 10 años con voz adormilada, la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en el balcón miro al pequeño y dijo con voz avergonzada "Disculpa amor, no quise despertarte"._

_Zuko se incorporo en su cama y su madre se sentó a su lado. "Ven hijo, quiero que mires esto" Dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano, el niño la sostuvo y se levanto de la cama junto a su madre, salieron al mirador y se apoyaron el en barandal._

_La mujer alzo un mano señalando algo en el cielo "Dime Zuko, ¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto Ursa, el crío miro extrañado a su madre y contesto "Es la Luna, madre" Ella sonrió y volvió a preguntar "Pero, ¿sabes quien es?" Zuko paso una mano por su nuca y dijo en voz baja "Si no es la luna, no se quien es" Admitió._

_Ursa fijo su vista al cielo y dijo "Ella es la esposa del Sol, ellos fueron creados al mismo tiempo y se enamoraron, y siempre lo estarán, uno del otro". Zuko miro a la Luna y hablo "Pero, ella y el Sol nunca están juntos, ¿como pueden ser esposos?" La princesa sonrió y dijo "En eso te equivocas, a veces, si miras al cielo en el día, te podrás dar cuenta que la Luna se asoma, paro sin brillo, solo para observar de lejos a su amado"._

_Ambos se quedaron callados un instante y luego Ursa dijo "Sabes, dicen que en las noches de luna llena, ella baja y seduce al mar, ella se entrega a el, y por eso los maestros agua se vuelven mas fuertes" Zuko miro el perfil de su madre y dijo "Pero, ¿no que ama al Sol?" Ella asintió con la cabeza "Lo ama, pero se siente sola" Dijo con tristeza._

_Zuko quedo pensativo y dijo "¿Y que hay de las estrellas? Ellas siempre estas junto a la Luna", la adulta se quedo callada y luego dijo "Zuko, mira el cielo"_

_En ese momento las estrellas empezaron a caer, perdiéndose en el horizonte "Mama, mama… Las estrellas se caen" Dijo asustado el niño, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Ursa puso una mano en el hombro de este y hablo serenamente "La Luna esta triste, las estrellas son sus lagrimas, lagrimas que caen por su oscura piel" El príncipe seguía sin comprender y murmuro "¿Por qué debería estar triste?"._

_Las miradas de los dos se conectaron, no necesitaban hablar en ese momento… Zuko era menor, y aun así lo comprendía, veía la tristeza en lo ojos de su madre, y no la pudo soportar, bajo la vista y dijo en voz baja "Ella no esta con su amado", la princesa asintió y miro a otra parte._

"_¿Sabes por que el fuego y el agua son enemigos?" Pregunto la dama, el niño puso un dedo sobre su mentón pensando su respuesta y luego dijo "Eso si lo se… Es por que son opuestos" Ursa negó y el niño se desilusiono mientras ella contestaba "Ellos son enemigos por que ambos aman a la Luna, por ello lucharan para conseguirla, por ello ninguno se rinde, el Sol nunca deja de pelear"_

_Las palabras de su madre lo dejaron pensativo, la guerra, era algo que lo había puesto así… Miro de nueva cuenta el cielo y las estrellas, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, "Mama" Dijo suavemente llamando la atención de la apuntada, y cuando lo consiguió continuo hablando "Yo no amare a la Luna" Ursa lo observo sorprendida y pregunto el por que, el niño volteo a ver a otro lugar sonrojándose un poco, respiro hondo y para luego contestar "Para que pueda amar al agua, y así acabar con la guerra"_

_La princesa no sabia como describir lo que sentía, hasta que una simple palabra surgió en su mente, **orgullo,**_ _esa era la palabra. Se inclino y abrazo a su primogénito, mientras susurraba en su oído "Oh, Zuko… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti". Se separo del niño y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus mejillas. Zuko se espanto y pregunto "Mama… ¿Lloras por lo que dije? Si quieres no lo volveré a decir" La aludida negó levemente con la cabeza y poso una mano en el cachete del otro "Lloro de felicidad, lloro por que me alegra ser tu madre, por que estoy segura que serás un gran hombre…" La mujer callo un momento y agrego luego "Zuko, tu harás grandes cambios" Abrazo al pequeño una vez mas, al tiempo que las estrellas seguían cayendo._

Otra vez sus ojos dorados fueron recorriendo el paisaje y una frase volvió a su mente -No amare a la luna para amar al agua- Susurro Zuko asomándose por la ventana, observo Ba Sing Se y su mirada se dirigió al mar que se hallaba al horizonte –Para amarte a ti- Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y en el cielo una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo.

Lejos de ahí, unos ojos zafiros miraban al mismo astro caer, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió con timidez, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Katara- Una voz distrajo a la joven, ella volteo para encontrarse con Sokka- El estará bien- Creyendo que su hermana pensaba en el Avatar.

La muchacha se quedo pensando y sonrió –Tienes razón, el es fuerte… Al fin y al cabo, _es un gran maestro_- Perdió su vista en el cielo de nuevo y cerro los ojos, al igual que en la distancia un chico de orbes doradas hacia lo mismo. Ambos susurraron en voz baja "Amarnos… Amarnos y terminar la guerra"

Ahora la Luna parecía brillar con más intensidad, sonriendo ante la promesa de los dos enamorados, siendo ella fiel testigo de aquel amor, que aunque apenas comenzaba, no terminaría pronto, por que estaba tan vivo como el fuego y siempre encontraba una salida hasta en el lugar mas pequeño como el agua. Por que esa era su esencia.

Por favor dejen aunque sea un review Mizuhi pone cara de cachorrita abandonada en la lluvia, aunque sea solo para decir, me gusto, no me gusto, insultarme, elogiarme, lo que quieran T-T No sean crueles…

Bueno, nos seguimos viendo!!!! o


End file.
